Sámson
by elvie hun
Summary: Egyperces, egyetlen kép szülte. Szokás szerint munkába menet, a vonaton. Nem része a Bársony világának. Elég keserű, azt hiszem, Severosa istennő művei hatottak rá egy kicsit. Amikor született, még nem olvastam DHt, úgyhogy semmi szándékos spoiler nincs b


„_Akkor fogtam fel a kör mágikus jelentőségét. Ha kilépünk a sorból, újra besorakozhatunk. A sor nyitott alakzat. Ám a kör, az bezárul, és nincs visszalépés. Nem véletlen, hogy__a bolygók körpályán mozognak, és ha egy kő leszakad róluk, a centrifugális erő végérvényesen eltaszítja a körtől. Mint a leszakadt meteorit, úgy repültem ki én is a körből, és repülök máig is. Vannak emberek, akiknek megadatott, hogy körözés közben haljanak meg, és vannak mások, akik zuhanásuk végén zúzódnak össze."_

_/Milan Kundera/_

Severosának ajánlom, sok szeretettel.

Selymek simulnak így össze, álomszagú esti mesék szuszognak így, mint ők. De jó lenne elhinni! Úgy elfogadni, ahogy van! De jó lenne egyszer az életben nem csak _úgy tenni_, mintha jól meglenne magában is, mintha nem lenne örökké egyedül, mint egy hajóroncs a tenger fenekén… De a beteg agya, az még ebben a szuszogó, majdnem-békeszerű csöndben is kattog, fáradhatatlanul.

Ezt a létformát nem ismerte eddig, egészen eddig a mohaszín szemű, szemtelen lányig. Hogy amit belélegez, az _tényleg_ az ő tüdejét táplálja, igen, ehhez hasonlít az érzés. Hogy van haszna, értelme lélegezni. Meg enni. Meg járni.

Pedig egyedül van most is. Ez a lelkes griffendéles napokon belül meg fog undorodni tőle. Amikor mindenki számára kiderül, amit eddig csak néhányan tudtak.

Amikor megjelenik az újak karján a Bélyeg. Ketten vannak csak ebben a hónapban Rosierrel, akik beavatást nyerhetnek. Óriási megtiszteltetés és óriási lehetőség. Karrier, öreg! Ilyen nem jön ám kétszer az életben, pláne nem ilyen alakoknak, mint te!

Nem lenne helye köztük, a sárvérű korcsnak, ezt is tudta. Csak a borotvaéles agyának köszönheti, hogy a Nagyúr szeme megakadt rajta. Meg Luciusnak, hogy övezné arany bokáig, ahol jár.

Nem akarta már a Bélyeget. Voltak hónapok, mikor mindent odaadott volna, magát az atyaúristent is odatérdepeltette volna Lucius Malfoy elé, csak hogy minél hamarabb ajánlást kapjon. Látnia kellett Őt, a világ legnagyobb mágusát, érezni a halhatatlanság viaszos szagát a lábain, ahogy leborul előtte. És tanulni akart. Még. Még. Még. Rettegést osztani egy csuklómozdulattal, elegánsan, ahogy Ő. Visszavonhatatlanul. Erőt akart, hogy végre odavághasson, igazán, látványosan, _eredményesen_, hogy megemlegessék, mind a sok hiéna, aki évezredes pokollá nyújtotta ezt a tizenhét nyamvadt évét a világon. Elismerést akart, meg hogy végre fölébük emelkedhessen, a sok falkában járó, ugató, fogyatékos tökfejnek, és megmutathassa…

Most viszont ezt a lobogó copfos, szeplős, szeles, nagyszájú lányt akarta inkább. A viharhozó, orcátlan tekintetét. Bélyeg helyett. Nem tudta, mióta, bár az biztos, hogy nem most vette észre magában, de mit számít?

Ezt a szerződést nemigen lehet visszavonni, vagy határozott időre kötni. Idő van, öreg. Jegyet foglaltál az első sorba, a műsor pedig kezdődik. Ja, hogy nem mondtam még? Ma este te is fellépsz, testvér. Már mind várunk rád.

Ha az ember agya tudna öklendezni, mostanában abba sem hagyná.

De akkor minek kezdte el ezt? Minek ment bele?

_Hülye_, gondolta._ Volt egyéb választásod? Mutass egy magadhoz hasonló lúzert, a te fejeddel, a te cuccaiddal, olyan orral, mint a bazilikakilincs, aki nem rogyna össze a megtiszteltetéstől, mikor egy Lily Evans odajön hozzá, hogy „Perselus, veled lehet itt egyedül értelmesen beszélgetni"?!_ Pont Evans! Hát megléptek Lumpsluck hülye klubjából. Beszélgetni. Most meg itt vannak a csillagvizsgáló toronyban, ruháik lehányva a földre. Lengeti a szél a két nyakkendőt, az arany-vöröset meg a zöld-ezüstöt. A homályban Lily aranyszeplős vállai, mint két halálos, gyönyörű korallzátony, meg kell rajtuk fenekleni, pláne, ha valaki ilyen eszement, mint ő.

Nézi a borzongató, éhes, türelmetlen szemével az ő szürke, sovány mezítelenségét, amit ő látni sem szeret, egek, úgy nézi, mintha valami látnivaló lenne rajta, valami, amire ilyen szemeket egyáltalán vetni érdemes.

Na jó.

Tűnjünk innen, mert kapsz Pottertől.

Hogy képzeled? Mi az, hogy _kapsz_? Hát mi vagyok én Potternek?!

Azt neked kell tudnod.

Tudom, megnyugodhatsz! Egészen pontosan tudom…

Mi ez a keserűség, szép kisasszony? Megbántad talán?

Igen. Nem! Nem, ezt nem bántam meg. Nem tudom…

Jó vicc… Nem tudja. Én tudom, az elég.

Menj innen.

Ne mondd ezt…

Ne mondjam? Ne?! Hát mit mondjak? Tudod, mit tudok én még ezen kívül mondani? Azt, hogy akkor ne menj. De akkor soha többé. Elég gyáva vagy ahhoz, hogy velem szökj, ha szöknöm kell?

Miért kéne…

Nem érdekes. Elég gyáva vagy?

Nem… Azt hiszem, elég _bátor_ nem vagyok hozzá. De…

Akkor mehetsz.

MEHETSZ!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rohadék hold, úgy vigyorog rá, mintha tudná… Csókok Holdja, vagy minek hívták a régiek ezt a pufókképű, narancssárga májusvégi holdat. Jópofa. Csókok Holdja! A babonás anyja azt tartotta róla, varázserejű. Hogy a fénye alatt bármi megeshet. Röhögnie kell.

Persze nem röhög. Később, hetekkel később, az első _Crució_nál már igen. Pompás érzés kínt osztani, félelmet, halált, idegeket egy pillantással görcsbe rántani; valami aranybavont, pazar istenségnek érzi magát tőle az ember, nem? Nagyobbnak Dumbledore-nál, Blacknél, Potternél, nagyobbnak Lily Evans elárult gyűlöleténél. Nem?

De igen. _Pompázatos_ érzés. Gyűljetek körém, felebarátaim. Dicsőség Neked, Nagyúr.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ez volt az erőd, öreg, nem az, hogy most halált osztasz. Ebben voltál te erős, hogy soha senki nem ismert, nem látta a sebeidet, a nyers húst az arcod páncélja alatt, te beteg fantom.

A lány tett tönkre. Mert meglátott meztelenül. Nem, nem ruha nélkül, ugyan, dehogy! A bőröd nélkül. Vége az erődnek, találj valamit, ami helyettesíti. Összetörte a trónusod, és leültetett egy kopott konyhaszékre. Nemcsak hogy leültetett, oda is kötözött örökre.

Levágta a hajadat, Sámson.


End file.
